Meet Me at the Harbour
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: Just a little AU smut set during season 4 finale, featuring Deckhand!Hook and Guyliner!Charming :)


A/N: I shipped Captain Charming anyway, but after watching the scene where Charming stabs Hook in the season 4 finale, this just HAD to be written! Even though I'm not great at writing smut, so apologies for that. But Deckhand!Hook and Guyliner!Charming are an awesome ship, so I had to try :P

* * *

David jabbed the point of his sword into the middle of Killian's back, and the pirate froze, biting his lip in pain. "Pretend to be dead and meet me at the harbour in an hour, and I will spare you," he whispered, his breath hot on Killian's ear. Swallowing hard, the pirate gave an almost imperceptible nod in response. Quickly, David drew back his sword as if he had just pulled it out of Killian's back. Trying his best to look convincing, Killian opened his mouth in a silent scream and fell to the floor. He heard Emma's cries and held his breath until the sounds of Emma, Henry, Snow and David were far away, then cracked open one eyelid to make sure he was alone. With a much needed deep breath, Killian got to his feet and crept back to Blackbeard's ship.

To pass the hour before his meeting with David, Killian busied himself with scrubbing the deck of the Jolly Roger as he'd been ordered to do earlier. Blackbeard had been furious when he returned, but he told his captain that he had been kidnapped by Emma and Henry and had only just managed to escape. The captain seemed to buy it, and headed off the ship to find the nearest tavern.

Though he was used to the work, Killian's back was still aching by the time the hour was up. He was just finishing the top deck when he heard the words, "You missed a spot."

Sitting back on his heels, Killian turned his head to see David standing behind him, arms folded and smirk on his face. "I was just about to come and look for you," Killian said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well, now there's no need. And I much preferred the previous view, by the way."

Killian frowned in confusion. "Sorry? I'm not sure what you mean."

David rolled his eyes, and then let them travel downwards from the pirate's face until they reached his arse where it rested on his heels. Realising what David had meant, Killian blushed. He didn't know what he'd been expecting regarding this meeting, but it certainly wasn't _that_. When David's smirk grew, Killian realised his mouth was hanging open in shock, and he quickly closed it and looked down at the freshly scrubbed deck to hide his embarrassment.

"I wasn't joking when I said you missed a spot. Get back to work."

Not knowing what else to do (or what David would do to him if he didn't obey), Killian returned to his hand (and hook) and knees and began to scrub again. He could feel David's gaze on his arse, and it made his whole body feel like it was on fire. Killian wasn't a hundred percent sure it was just embarrassment, either.

As hard as he tried to focus on cleaning, Killian soon found himself distracted. He was sure he could hear soft moans coming from behind him, but he was scared to look in case David saw him do it. With a gentle shake of his head, Killian scrubbed harder to drown out the sounds, but they just seemed to get louder. Finally, he chanced a look over his shoulder, and found his jaw dropping again. In his shock, his hand slipped on the wet deck and he crashed down onto the wood, face-first.

"Damnit, pirate!" David groaned, and Killian quickly turned over to face the other man with fear in his eyes. Even though David looked angry, Killian could feel his fear ebb away and it was replaced by lust and arousal as he stared, transfixed by the sight before him.

Sword lying forgotten on the deck, David stood with his trousers pulled down to mid-thigh and one hand wrapped tightly around his cock. As those strong fingers continued to slide along David's length, Killian felt his own cock hardening painfully. He had no idea he could be so aroused by another man – by the Evil Queen's right-hand man, no less. Killian knew that David had done terrible things, but at that moment in time, he just wanted David to do terrible things to _him_.

"Back on your knees, pirate!" David growled. Tearing his eyes away from David, Killian forced himself to return to his previous position, made far more uncomfortable by the throbbing hard-on trapped in his stupidly tight leather trousers. Killian had always loved those trousers, until that moment. He figured they probably made his arse look pretty good, though, so at least David was probably enjoying them. "Scrub!"

Though he tried his best to follow David's orders, Killian found himself biting his bottom lip until it bled in an attempt to hold back the whimpers as the pressure in his trousers became too much. "Please!" He half-screamed, letting go of the brush and fumbling with the waistband of his trousers to unfasten them.

Two footsteps followed his words, then David replied, "Please what?"

Killian could hear the teasing smirk in his voice, but he was too far gone to care how pathetic he sounded as he answered. "Fuck me. Please fuck me." He stayed in the same position on the deck as hands roughly yanked his trousers down past his arse, and cried out in relief as his cock was finally freed.

David wasted no time, pushing his own trousers further down his legs and dropping to his knees behind the pirate. "With pleasure," he whispered huskily, gripping one of Killian's shoulders hard as he lined himself up. His other hand crept around Killian's waist and took hold of his cock, giving it a sharp tug as he slammed into the pirate.

There was no other word for it; Killian _screamed_. David barely gave him time to adjust before he pulled out and crashed straight back in. With every thrust, David's hand slid up and down Killian's cock, squeezing tightly at the base and brushing teasingly at the head. There were tears in the pirate's eyes and his arms could barely hold him up – it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced, but the most amazing at the same time. Nothing had ever felt anywhere near as good as being fucked by this man. It hadn't even been a minute before Killian came all over the just-cleaned deck and screamed out "David!" loud enough for half the kingdom to hear. His whole body was trembling, and he tensed all his muscles in an attempt to keep himself in position.

As Killian clenched tightly around him, David was suddenly only able to manage a couple more thrusts before he came, letting out a sound that was almost a roar as he did so. He fell forwards, breathing hard, and the added weight on Killian's back sent him crashing to the deck for the second time that day. The two men lay there for a while, panting loudly as they struggled to catch their breath. Eventually, David pulled out of Killian and staggered to his feet, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and a satisfied smirk on his face. He tucked himself back into his trousers and picked up his sword, returning it to his belt.

"How long does your captain intend to be docked here, pirate?" He asked, licking his lips as he gazed hungrily at the still-bare arse of the man lying in front of him.

Killian tried to answer, but his throat burned from all the screaming and he only managed a faint groan. He was still trembling as he took a deep breath and tried again. "'Til the end of the week," he croaked, forcing himself back onto his knees so that he could pull his trousers up.

"Then I will see you again at the same time tomorrow." It wasn't a question. Killian clearly had no choice in the matter – not that he'd have said no even if he did. He felt used, dirty even, but so fucking _good_ that he couldn't bring himself to care. He had never experienced sex like that before, and no matter how much it hurt, he knew he would enjoy every single one of David's future visits, too.

Once David had left the ship, Killian ran a hand through his wet hair and looked down at the mess he'd made on the deck. With a sigh, he reached for the bucket of soapy water and began to clean _again_. When he was done, he headed below decks for a wash and a change of clothes. If he was really lucky, he might even get time for a nap before Blackbeard returned. Every step sent a jolt of pain through his backside, but he found his lips twisting from a grimace to a smirk as his mind was filled with images of that handsome face, sexy voice, and damn fine cock. He knew he should have been more ashamed, but he couldn't help but enjoy being completely under David's control. The pleasure was worth the pain and the shame.

When he reached his tiny bedroom, he closed the door behind him and looked up at the clock on the wall. _Only twenty three hours and fourteen minutes to go..._


End file.
